Vampire Desires
by alexiewinters
Summary: A gun was held in hesitant hands and the rain engulfed silently shed tears as they knew this was the final reunion.
1. Success isn't Happiness

Waves clashed onto the cliffside as black ominous clouds covered the sky threatening to rain on the edged landscape. Two people stand on opposite sides in a cold atmosphere surrounding them. After a chase between the hunter and the hunted, they ended at the tip of a cliff.

"Please Ran, do this for me."

"No!"

"Ran…"

"No! I won't do it, Shinichi don't make me do this!"

Tears ran down her eyes and her hands quivered at the weight of the gun directed at Shinichi. She knew he had changed, and not for the better. His crimes were unforgiveable in her eyes but doubt still lay in the back of her mind. Before her lies the old Shinichi, fighting against his dark past and trying to make a right, but at the cost of his life, and he wanted Ran to end it. She was torn, she couldn't ignore his past injustice but she also couldn't ignore that it was her childhood friend, who was dear in her heart. She had to make a choice and she decided to follow her heart.

Her shoulders were grabbed and she saw, for the first time, the pain and sorrow in his eyes.

"Shinichi I-"

" Listen to me, I am no longer human. I am a monster, a monster that feasts on the blood of the living and takes enjoyment on the suffering of others. I don't want to live like this anymore and I never asked for this. I didn't want to hurt anyone and apologies won't help but please for me, end my suffering, end my misery. Every day I watched my alter ego killed dozens of people, and I am unable to help them. I'm afraid you will be a victim one day. I'm begging you, as your childhood friend, kill me."

Relaxing his grip on Ran's shoulder, he pointed the gun at his chest. Determined to convince her, he felt all his emotion in each of his words that was said expressively from his heart.

Confusion filled her mind as she couldn't make a decision.

'How he became a monster?'

'Who or what is this alter ego?'

'Is this alter ego the reason why **they** are dead?'

All these questions swarmed around in her head. She began to wonder as to what happened to Shinichi over the three years he went missing. Her tears were overflowing continuously at the aspect of having to kill, staring into his pleading eyes while he mutters apologies repeatedly like in a trance with his head slightly downwards, his bangs barely covering his eyes. Now that she was close enough she notice his pointed ears and his long canine teeth. Dead silences befall them as rain fell endlessly. As if an invisible signal was sounded, Shinichi shot up from his depression and letting go of Ran, he clutched his head in agony.

Ran was concerned at the new development and was feeling helpless from being unable to do anything as Shinichi backs away at every attempt to help. A glance at his eyes and they were flashing a mix of red and blue which looked like a battle was going on. Currently Shinichi was battling against his alter ego from taking back control. He knew he was fighting a losing battle and looked at Ran once more before he yelled,

"Ran, it's now or never kill me before I turn back, kill me before I kill you too!"

"No!"

"Ran!"

Holding the gun, she aimed at his direction, arms shaking with regret and pain. Her finger was inches away from the trigger and she tried to hold back her tears to no avail. In her blurry sight she saw Shinichi desperately trying to fight his own battle as long as he could to give Ran the chance. Rain poured heavily and lightning flashed in the distance. She have to decide now whether to let him live but she will die as soon as he gets back in control or kill Shinichi and end his suffering. Lightning flashed as a gunshot echoed throughout the rain.


	2. Persona

The gun slowly fell from her hands as her tears continue to shed endlessly in the pouring rain. Her mind distant as she recalled the past…the time this all began and the chain of fate that pulled her and Shinichi to this destined moment. Yes...the week of three years ago…

Beika City, Mouri Detective Agency…

Conan ran down a dark alleyway, fear evident in his eyes. Two towering shadows chased after him as he ran, tripping over garbage and old building materials. He ran until he hit a dead end. He quickly looked around for something to use but to no avail as his chasers blocked his path and cornered him like a rat. A deep voice echoed throughout the empty alleyways.

"We've finally caught you fox. Or would you prefer…Kudo Shinichi?"

Conan stood still as he watched in fear as Gin's gun was taunting him with it's presence. Conan's mind raced as he thought of how he's going to make through this…if he's going to make through this. An angelic voice called his name.

"Conan…Conan…Conan-kun…wake up…"

Conan felt dizzy as he fought to stay awake, watching Gin slowly stride to him. His eyes closed as Gin pointed the gun towards him.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Conan-kun! Are you ok?" asked Ran as she was startled by Conan.

"Yea…" Conan mumbled as he was still groggy from his nightmare.

"Alright. Why don't you start getting ready for school? Breakfast is waiting for you."

"Hai…" was all he replied as Conan tried to forget the nightmare and continue his day. After finishing his daily morning preparations for school, he joined Ran in the kitchen for breakfast.

"Ne, Ran-neechan, where's ouji-san?"

Ran made a huff before saying with irritation that Kogorou went for a case early this morning.

Both Conan and Ran had a quiet breakfast before getting ready to start the school day.

"Conan-kun! Are you ready to go?" shouted Ran from the doorway, as she was ready to lock up the house and office.

"I'm coming!" Conan yelled back, quickly grabbing his backpack and his watch. He met Ran and both of them walked down the stairs. At the sound of a familiar annoying voice, Conan sighed in frustration.

"Ran! Over here!"

Ran brightened up at the waving Sonoko who emerged from a car in front of them.

"Sonoko! Morning, but I thought you had to go to a family reunion this afternoon…"

"Yea but those get boring and any boys that might look cute would most likely be a distant cousin or something."

"Sure… wouldn't want you to get in an incestuous relationship." Conan offhandedly remarked in his thoughts. Ran nervously chuckled at Sonoko's excuse for avoiding her family reunion before Sonoko took notice of Conan.

"So the brat is here too…"

Conan glared at her retorting with ' a nice good morning would be appreciated' in his head.

"Anyways, what are we doing here anyways? Let's go!"

Conan watched the transport Sonoko came in drive away.

"Well at least she's not lazy enough to ride to school…but she is to meet Ran…" thought Conan with a slight chuckle. They resumed their walk to school with idle chatter filling the air. In a dark alley across Mouri's Detective Agency was a tall well built man who smirked when he saw his new prey across the street, eyeing them intensely before cracking his wrist and scurrying away.

Conan and Ran separated at a crosswalk, waving goodbyes before Conan continued to school. " Conan-kun!" yelled a young girl around his age who was accompanied by two other boys and another female. Conan turned around with a slight smile as he grew fond of the group of children, including Haibara. They exchanged their morning greetings before walking to Teitan Elementary as a group. The school bell rang as the group settled in their classroom ready for the school day.

School ended and Conan held a yawn as it was a rather boring session he sat through during the late half of the school day. A thought occurred to him as he realized he had to go to the professor today for the new upgrade on his skateboard. The detective boys walked to the professor while idly chatting amongst themselves. A loud explosion resounded the area and set panic within the detective boys. Some of them fell from the vibration while Conan rushed towards the scene of the incident. He followed the columns of smoke rising to the air. He judged where it originated and cursed, hoping that this was one time his judgement was wrong but his worst outcome came true. The professor's house was engulfed in flames and in the distance was the fire brigade's blaring siren. Conan muttered curses as he tried to go through the crowd assembled by the scene of the incident.

"Hakase!" Conan yelled at the top of his voice while navigating through the spectators. He stopped at the gate, watching the fire eat the house, collapsing the walls and burning everything in its fiery wrath. Some persons noticed Conan and held him back as he tried to rush into the fire. Like in a trance, all Conan was shouting 'Hakase!' over and over with tears falling in recession. The Shounen tantei finally caught up with Haibara too shocked to move and Ayumi dropping to the ground screaming in grief. The firefighters secured the area, giving comfort to the affected and putting out the inferno. They managed to calm down Conan and Ayumi while comforting the crying Mitsuhiko, Genta and the traumatized Haibara. Haibara shivered as she kept repeating "It's them." mentally. The fire was finally put out after a long agonizing hour. Both ambulance and police were awaiting the fire to extinguish at this point. Conan remained lifeless as he watched the flames die down. The house was entirely destroyed with few piles of rubble scattered about. Hope lit up in all five hearts as a firefighter shouted that someone was underneath a pile of rubble.

"Hakase…." Conan whispered, his voice hoarse from his shouting earlier. He would've run to help but was currently held back by a firefighter. A team of paramedics rushed to inspect the victim and carry them to the ambulance. The pile of rubble was removed and the person was the professor, unconscious and badly burnt. He was immediately rushed to the hospital with Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko as support and to provide information. Haibara was too shocked to move while Conan decided to remain, caught up in his thoughts.

"Who would do this?" he asked himself, swearing to find the truth. He watched Haibara and made way to her, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Haibara…" She grabbed Conan's shoulder with shivering hands and he saw the fear in her eyes. She shook like a leaf and the firefighter left them to give them space. "Kudo…there's no way that it's not them…" Haibara said with fear in each word. " Hakase's going to survive and we'll know the truth."

"How do you know that he'll live! They won't do such a sloppy job!"

"Exactly, if he lives….then it's not them…but…" Conan didn't like the situation at all. If it were them then they are in danger. He desperately hoped that the professor would live to tell what happened. What caused the explosion. "For now let's go check on Hakase when you're ready." Haibara nodded but fear was still evident in her eyes. Several policemen rushed into the scene when the firemen said that it was safe to. Takagi-keiji approached Conan and Haibara with a sympathetic expression. "Sorry for what happened to you two. Are you both alright?" Conan gave a fake smile as Haibara remained quiet. "We're ok for now. Do you have questions for us?"

"I don't mind if you need more time…"

"No, you can go ahead we don't mind…" After a short session of answering the questions from Takagi-keiji, Conan watched Takagi questioned other people in the crowd and a lone figure slipping away. Conan immediately rushed to follow him, ending up following him to a secluded alleyway.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. It's not time to come yet little Geier."

Conan quickly turned around but was knocked unconscious by a muscular man. "Next time, don't blindly follow anyone you see suspicious little Geier." Conan was caught by his attacker but he couldn't recognized the face in his fading vision. "Shit…" was all he could mutter before going unconscious.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 _Conan can't catch a break huh? Thank you to **EmojiTalkSBG, ranmiablue, Spades318, xEllieChan and my mom** who used my account to review. I appreciate it and I deeply apologise for leaving you all for so many months. Chapter 2 is here and to **xEllieChan** , I will be explaining how he has become a vampire...or what you think as one. Thank you all once again and I hope to see your reviews!_

 _-alexiewinters_


End file.
